


It's Not A Sunset

by AnIdiotWithNapalm



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Below 600 words, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm
Summary: No one really pays attention to the insomniac. Maybe they should've?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It's Not A Sunset

I've known Jack for more than a year.  
We've chatted on and off for a while without really getting to know each other, I always felt like he wasn't important enough in my life, and to be fair he wasn't.  
We never "clicked" but that didn't mean we weren't civil to one another.

One day I came into work like normal, checked in at reception like normal and held up conversations with my office buddies like normal. Things took a down turn when I saw Jack at his desk, he was sitting there without a tie, smoking, covered in bruises, cuts and blood that seeped through the white shirt, I was worried and concerned but I figured that if he wanted to talk about it he would say something, besides, we're not really friends.  
A few days later I saw Jack at his desk and saw he looked a little better, he still had his tired eyes and pale skin but now he had less blood on his shirt and his cuts and bruises had faded and scabbed over. I went over to him and gave casual conversation, he seemed fine but I was still worried. I didn't say anything because I felt I didn't know him well enough.  
One day I saw him being yelled at by our boss, being told that he was setting a bad example for the image of the company and that clients were scared of him, he was told to go home. I did nothing.

I took company leave to see my mom for two weeks, without pay of course, and came back to work to find out that not only had Jack been discharged but our boss had been fired and arrested for beating him to within an inch of his life, it was a shock for sure but I figured there was nothing I could do about it and just considered the companionship with jack over.

I later found out his name wasn't Jack, everyone around the office had been gossiping about the incident and soon enough everyone found out he had given everyone else a different name to call him by, I was impressed, but I then realised only a really lonely person could get away with telling an entire office of people different names and not have anyone notice, this is when I went to find him, maybe I could be his one and only friend? It would boost my ego for sure, and besides, he was cute in a weird, depressing way.  
I managed to get a hold of his address and went out to a place called paper Street soap company™, it looked like a shit hole. Why was Jack living here on the wages he used to get? I thought in disgust. Who knows why he was living like this, maybe he was giving all of his wages to charity? I don't know.  
I knock on the door only for it to crack open, I looked around inside and found that no one was home.  
I go and turn to my car which is when I see a bright light from over the horizon.

On that day the man I knew as Jack was gone, and he took eleven skyscrapers with him.


End file.
